Generation V
Generation V in the Pokémon franchise, is a term used to describe the fifth set of games introduced into the series. Not much is known about it as of now, but so far two new Pokémon that will star in the 13th movie Phantom Champion Zoroark have been revealed. The titles for these games have been revealed to be Pokémon Black and White, and a recent announcement made by Nintendo has stated that these games are set to be released at the end of 2010. The two new Pokémon that were first revealed were Zoroark and it's pre-evolution Zorua. Also the new starters had been revealed in the May CoroCoros´s scans as Tsutaaja, Pokabu, and Mijumaru. The new starters seem to be a grass snake, a fire pig and a sea otter, respectively. Game versions have been revealed to be on Nintendo DS and Wii and their mascots are Zekrom for Pokémon White and Reshiram for Pokémon Black. On June 11th, 2010, seven new Pokémon were revealed.On June 28, 2010, eight new pokemon were revealed.On July 27, 2010, a picture of Pokemon:Best Wishes anime leaked on the internet revealing four new pokemon and two new characters as well. This was confirmed on July 1,2010. People that were invited to the early screening of this year's movie on July 3rd, 2010; "The Ruler Of Illusions; Zoroark", say that in the new and second BW trailer that was shown before the movie started revealed a new Pokemon called''' Nezumimi, that was described as a "Pokemon with big pupils and unpleasing ears" and another one unknown pokemon. More information will come up on July 10, 2010 with the premier of this movie. On July 9, 2010 an image of the demo of these games leaked revealing a new pokemon Hatooboo. Confirmed Pokémon Zoroark'' The Dark Fox Pokémon (February 10, 2010) Zorua ''The Illusory Fox Pokémon (February 10, 2010) 494 Tsutaaja The Grass Snake Pokemon (May 12, 2010) 497 Pokabu The Fire Pig Pokémon ''(May 12, 2010) 500 ''Mijumaru The ''Sea Otter Pokémon ''(May 12, 2010) Zekrom ''The Black Ying Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) Reshiram ''The White Yang Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) 572 Chiramii ''The Chinchilla Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Munna ''The Dream Eater Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) GearDenchura''The Gear Pokémon (''June 11, 2010) Mamepato ''The Baby Pigeon Pokemon ''(June 11, 2010) Hihidaruma ''The Flaming Pokémon '''(June 11, 2010) Shimama The Charged Pokemon (June 11, 2010) Meguroko ''The Desert Crocodile Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Koromori ''The Bat Pokemon (June 27, 2010) Kibago'' (June 27, 2010) 495 Tsutakeeku (Tsutaajas second evolution) ''The Grass Snake Pokemon (June 27, 2010) 501 Rakonosuke (Mijumaru's ''second evolution) The Sea Otter Pokemon (June 27, 2010) Moguryu The Baby Mole Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Doryuuzu (Moguryu's evolution) The Mole Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Ononokusu ''The Mantis Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Desukan'' The Sarcophagus Pokemon (''June 28, 2010) Denchura The Tarantula Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Gohiruzeru The Cell Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Gizajemu The Gem Pokemon ''(June 28, 2010) Rankurushu ''The Gothic Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Nezumimi The Mouse Pokemon (July 3, 2010) Unknown Pokemon (July 3, 2010) Hatooboo (Mamepato's evolution) The Pigeon Pokemon (July 9, 2010) Generation V POKEMON ' ' Rumors # Brown Pokemon featured as a toy is Namakusu (ナマクス) . # Pokabu’s evolution is named Boirubuta (ボイルブタ) and is reminiscent of a “stove” (Basically boil + pig). Final evolution is named Ranranbo (ランランボ) (Ranran = flaming). Ranranbo is a boar with steam coming out. # Tsutaja’s evolution is named Tsutawaiya (ツタワイヤ) (tsuta = ivy) and final evolution is named Tsutatesura (ツタテスラ) (Tsuta = ivy). Final is a green cobra-ish Pokemon. # Mijimaru’s evolution is named Yuudatsu (ユウダツ) (datsu = otter) and final evolution is named Rakkobushi (ラッコブシ) (Otter Warrior). Rakkobushi is a big otter with shells across its body. # Heracross gets an evolution named Atokurosu (アトクロス) (Kurosu = Cross) # New pokemon resembling an umbrella named Kasame (カサメ) (could be mixing umbrella + shark) # New steel type called Toraroiya (トラロイヤ) (No idea, but tora = tiger) # New Pokemon: Memera (メーメーラ) – Red sheep pokemon that has a smoke-cloud-ish body. (Me-me- is like baa-baa-) # New Pokemon: Makkusuma (マックスマ) – Possible new fire/ice type that is similar to an icicle but also has flames coming out of it # Namakusu (ナマクス) -> Onokusu (オノクス) -> Ononokusu (オノノクス) # Atokurosu is probably based on Atlas, from Greek mythology (Just like Heracross, Hercules) # Kasame has one eye, might be ghost/water. Based on the kasa-obake of Japanese folklore (pic of japanese painting) # Toraroiya is a very mechanical pokemon with a large body. # ENGLISH names for the starters were hinted at, with their names playing off of slither, hog, and rookie. # Nezumimi is the green pokemon PJN revealed earlier as a new toy # New pokemon: Ant-like one named Jiari, Bird-like one named Nenuzura, Puppet-like one called Karakasu, Nezumimi evo named Nezumidori with a full tree growing out of it. References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Black_and_White http://pokebeach.com 2 http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/pokemon.shtml Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games